


this is the way the world ends

by loravura (thesleepdeprived)



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: End of S9, Gen, Peanuts - Freeform, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepdeprived/pseuds/loravura
Summary: she can barely hear the sirens
Kudos: 19





	this is the way the world ends

The Shoe Thieves are on base. Too many for comfort, but Nagomi Mcdaniel is not thinking about them. It's the bottom of the ninth. She is in the outfield, and she feels alive, for the first time in a very, very long time. Pride and arrogance swell in her chest. 

She hears sirens. Quiet and unfathomable, sudden and quiet as the first rumbles of thunder in an oncoming storm. They reach just past her, not meant for her any more. But she hears them.

The pitch is out, crack. The bat swings. Nagomi is no longer in the outfield.

She’s running for the stands. She’s dodging birds left and right, unceasing. Climbing up with her bare hands, uniform snagging and ripping itself apart on the fence. She’s reaching for a cluster of rival players who’ve come to watch, and a line of peanuts hoping to enjoy the weather. None of them have, and Nagomi wants to vomit when she realizes it.

The ball lands. Nagomi is no longer in the outfield.

She’s banging bare fists against the peanut nearest to her and yelling to everyone that can hear. Where is he? Where is she? Who is this?

She’s straining to hear the sirens against her own panic, not coming from afar but from too intimately close, from between her own two ears. She can't hear what they mean, but she knows the feeling it gives. There's a tug in her gut and she squeezes her eyes shut against tears. Her voice runs ragged and cracked. She's surrounded by players and questions but they can't understand what she doesn't have words for.

She tears at the shell with ragged nails and claws and yells. Three players slide across home. The crowd is screaming in horror and victory. No one can hear her.

The sirens stop

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT ACTUALLY KNOW IF I GOT THE GAME DETAILS RIGHT THIS PAST HOUR HAS BEEN A WHIRLWIND OF EMOTION FOR ME A SIMPLE CRAB


End file.
